kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oparation V.A.M.P.I.R.E.
Vengeful Adult Mutates Peppy-child Into Raging Ego Information It's the first time ever, Numbuh 1 reluctently states that they have "the most sinister thing Mom wanted him to do" a slumber party! at the doorbell and grudgingly tells them to "come in" the rest of Sector V are excited and ready for the fun. Operatives such as Numbuh 86 (who Numbuh 3 invited) and the first time with friends Numbuh 626 and Numbuh 627 (Scott only sleeps over his cousin's house) and more operatives (about 6)! However somewhere outside, Count Spankulot plans to spank the operatives for "dishonouring a day where Spank-Happy Vampires rule" but before he could get to Sector V's treehouse, he is stopped by a demonic figure named "Lord Punishia" (a high ranking Spank-Happy Vampire)! He offers the Count a team-up: Spankulot spanking the lessers while Punishia drains the really popular ones of their childhood!!! Alone... Everyone is having a blast in the main room of the treehouse except for Numbuh 1 (who went off to research for adult activity) but while he was in that very room a dark figure comes behind him and then, nothing... Numbuh 5 gets wrried for Numbuh 1 and orders the rest of her team to go and find him but soon enough she couldn't find them either and soon she had to look for him herself along with Numbuh 86 (who thought Numbuhs 2 and 4 were being lazy). The rest of the operatives were called downstairs for an "ordered pizza" Scott/Numbuh 626 was going to fall for the pizza trick when he was stopped by Christopher (Numbuh 627's real name) and asked that could he share Scott's Pepperoni Pizza downstairs, Scott says yes but before they could go downstairs the power went out and leaving the entire treehouse aswell as household with on electricity (exept for the "incase of emergancy generator which was alot of candles)! The two remaining operatives walk slowly in the hallway and see Numbuhs 3, 2 and 4 infront three meters away from their faces, warmed by their presense ,Scott and Chris say their glad to see them, but Numbuhs 2,3 and 4 do evil grins reveiling their teeth as they grow long and pointy aswell as their ears and capes form on them and hiss loudly like bats right back Scott and Chris look at eack other then SCREAM and ran as quickly as they could (before Scott's legs ache and needed a breather)!!! Every operative was turned into Spank-Happy Vampires !!! Lord Punishia and the Spank Army Soon after they had a break, Scott and Christopher talked about that Count Spankulot must have come here and... Then Lord Punishia and Spankulot swoop in as the two remaining operatives tell them that it's two vs two. Punishia asks if he's sure about it and then Spank-Happy versions of the KND operatives of the slumber party swoop in saying the'll enjoy spanking them. The two soon run away to Numbuh 3's room and Scott tells Christopher that vampires make him quite squeemish and snuggles into Numbuh 3's "Vampire hunter" Rainbow Monkey, BAM! Vampire Numbuh 3 shows up and tries to spank Scott for "taking her rainbow monkey without a permit!" What Happens Next? Find out! Transcript Operation V.A.M.P.I.R.E.S. transcript